


The Gift

by pmastamonkmonk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmastamonkmonk/pseuds/pmastamonkmonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In case you don’t shop at Borealis, you can go fuck yourself. Gaila.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

“You received a package,” Spock held the rectangular box to Kirk, wrapped in paper made to look like a word search, the term ‘happy birthday’ circled in red with a large, fanciful red bow placed on one corner. A large white envelope was tucked under the bow.

 

Kirk smiled, accepting it. Tucked under the bow and above the larger envelope was a small envelope that he pulled out. “Oh hey, a gift card,” he flipped it over while awkwardly shuffling the larger envelope out as well. “In case you don’t shop at Borealis, you can go fuck yourself. Gaila.”

 

Spock’s eyebrow climbed his forehead as Kirk maneuvered the gift and cards into one hand, tearing the paper off. Removing the lid from the box, he reached into the tissue paper, producing a large, green vibrator.

 

“Oh wow, Gaila,” Kirk chuckled, wiggling it from side to side. His finger brushed the base and it hummed to life. “Didn’t know they made them in Vulcan.”

 

Spock, whose cheeks had gone a deep emerald, averted his eyes. “They do not.”

 

Kirk grinned impishly, “I dunno, looks like yours…” he clicked the vibrating off, studying it far too closely to be serious. His eyes rose to Spock’s, glinting mischievously. “Yours is bigger, though.”

 

If Spock wasn’t a Vulcan, he would have huffed and looked away, as it was, he simply pursed his lips, ear tips flaming jade. “I fail to see the purpose of such a thing.”

 

“Self pleasure, mostly,” Kirk replied, easily, looking over the toy in his hand curiously. Green and double ridged, obviously fake but real enough to ruffle Spock’s feathers; Gaila did well. “Some couples use it during sex or foreplay. It adds something to sexual activity, a new variation… kinda like switching up positions.”

 

“If something additional is necessary, the act is not being performed correctly,” Spock argued, still avoiding looking at the toy directly.

 

He almost balked, “Seriously? You’re not even curious?”

 

“I am _not_ ,” if possible, Spock’s face colored further.

 

Jim made a face, “Well, doesn’t mean I’m not gonna use it.”

 

Spock actually frowned at that, approaching Jim and claiming his lips. A sound of surprise escaped Jim, swallowed up by Spock’s mouth as he deftly maneuvered the gift and cards from Jim’s hands and onto the nearby table, pushing him in the general direction of the bed.

 

Jim forgot about the gift quickly enough.

 

The next morning he was awoken with Spock’s mouth on his cock. Not a new thing for their routine, but pleasurable. Spock was vigorous in his attentions, doing everything he could to get Jim off as fast as possible. With a choked off cry, Jim came, swallowed easily by the Vulcan astride him. After a few panting breaths, he moved for Spock’s fly.

 

“You must shower and get dressed now or you will be late for your shift,” Spock pressed a kiss to Jim’s slackened mouth before pulling away, straightening his own uniform and heading out the door.

 

Jim stared after him, baffled.

 

The strange behavior continued throughout the week. It seemed every instance Jim had any considerable time to himself, Spock was there. He’d so far been blown five times, frotted to completion three times (and he was still upset at Spock for making him come in his pants, even if he did give the other man a blow job afterwards), and fucked so thoroughly his legs had given up moving him until the next morning almost every night.

 

“Spooock,” he groaned, trying to push the other man off of him. The Vulcan was suckling at his neck while three fingers plunged into his abused hole, nailing his prostate dead on with each stroke. “Spock, Spock…” he arched, trail of thought abandoning him with a sobbed breath. He positively _ached_.

 

A few more strokes and he was coming, his breath escaping in choked pants and gasps for air as Spock’s movements slowed, but still continued. His over sensitized nerve endings screamed for relief and Jim wriggled away.

 

“Spock, baby, the spirit is willing but you gotta give me a break,” Jim huffed, a besotted smile on his face as Spock’s fingers stroked his own, Vulcan kisses as lips brushed his forehead. “I can only take so much.”

 

“And I choose to give all that you can take and keep you satisfied,” Spock murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before nuzzling under his jaw.

 

Jim paused. Oh, so _that’s_ what this was about, was it? Well, well… he’d just see about that.

 

The next morning had Spock beaming planetside for an away mission, observing plant life on an uninhabited planet. If he questioned Jim refusing to beam down, he didn’t voice it, leaving the other man three days to plan for Spock’s return.

 

The swirling lights of the transporter faded and Spock observed the room before him. “Doctor, where is the Captain?”

 

McCoy made a face, “In his quarters. Said he wasn’t feeling too well but to send you over after decon to report.”

 

Spock nodded, stepping off the pad and following the doctor to medbay. The process of decontamination was quick, yet necessary, and still Spock found himself buzzing with a need to get to the Captain’s quarters faster. He practically ran from the medbay as McCoy cleared him, making his way swiftly through the corridors and easily keying his entry to the familiar room, stepping in the moment the door opened. “Jim, I-“

 

“ _Spock!_ ” Jim’s voice permeated the room, heavy with lust and echoed with panting breaths and moans. Beneath the sounds of sexual desire, a faint buzzing reached Spock’s ears. He approached the bedroom, the sight greeting him giving him pause.

 

Jim, sprawled atop his bed, legs spread wide as he furiously pumped Gaila’s gift into his body. One hand stroked up his torso, head thrown back as he pleasured himself, the vibrator thrusting in easily, deeply. One such thrust caused Jim’s back to bow and he cried out, tossing his head as he sobbed out a breath, eyes landing on Spock, frozen at the doorway.

 

The motions slowed but didn’t cease and Jim smiled. “Don’t just _s-stand_ there,” his back arched at an inward thrust, hips moving of their own accord, erection flushed and dripping on his belly. “Come over here and give me a _h-hand._ ”

 

Spock’s legs moved without his conscious thought and he found himself kneeling between Jim’s spread thighs on the bed. The hand not moving the toy gripped Spock’s, bringing it to grasp the base, urging him to thrust it into his lover’s body. He allowed Jim to move his hand and, when the fingers pulled away to fist his cock, Spock continued to motion on his own.

 

“Ah yeah, just like that,” Jim gasped, arching as Spock moved the vibrator deeply into his body. “Just like that, fuck me so good."

 

Spock felt his own breath hitching as he pushed the toy in deeper, twisting it as he pulled it out. Jim moaned and he repeated the motion, his free hand stroking up his lover’s body as he manipulated the toy. His dick throbbed in the confines of his trousers and as he watched the toy sink into the swollen hole, he could feel his own entrance pulse with the need to be filled. The vibrating shook his hands, stimulating him in a way he had never felt before and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning along with Jim.

 

“Come on, Spock, give it to me,” Jim fisted his cock in time with Spock’s thrusts. “Fuck me like you mean it,” he arched and Spock pushed it deeper still, aiming for his prostate. “So close, so close…” Spock’s hand stroked down Jim’s front, his fingers finally finding the rim of his entrance, stroking around the toy as it vibrated its way in and out before _pushing_. Jim cried out, back bowing as he came, ribbons of cum splashing up his chest. A shudder coursed through Spock as he painted the inside of his briefs with his own release.

 

Jim whimpered, reaching down to remove the toy from his hole, flicking it off. Spock kept a limp hold on it as they both struggled to catch their breaths. Jim reached up, fingers stroking over Spock’s profile, tracing an ear.

 

“See the purpose for these yet?”

 

Spock’s mouth twitched minutely and he leaned down, claiming Jim’s lips for the first time that night. “I believe further attempts should be made to fully sway my opinion.”


End file.
